Sweet Revenge
by CasuallyLazyKitten
Summary: "Let me go, Jace." She hissed, his body towering over her. "I did that once and look what happened to me." He said, "I'm not going to lose you again." The day she left, she swore revenge for what he did, but will she get her revenge when a certain goldenboy tries to win her back? Read to find out! Rated T for swearing and more. AU/AH. Clace!Sizzy!Malec!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, to those who are just beginning to read this and to those who have already read the original chapter. As you all know, this is a revised chapter and I do hope this is more better than the original :) **

* * *

Broken.

That was what she was drawing, a girl who held her head up high while she clutched her heart. Broken and alone in this world, where she faced her own demons, where there was no happily ever after.

That was what Clary Morgenstern felt like.

She was broken and alone, but at the same time she had friends and family that surrounds her with love.

She was so focused on perfecting the girl's eyes that she didn't realize Thomas, her butler, was standing outside the room while he had a letter in his hand. Thin strands of her hair were falling from the sides.

"Ms. Morgenstern?" He called her attention, but she didn't turn.

"Ms. Morgenstern." He called again, this time she turned.

"Thomas, how long have you been standing there?" She smiled.

"A while," He answered, "I have a letter for you."

"Who's it from?" She answered, and then placed her paintbrush down.

"I believe it is from Ms. Maia Roberts" He said and went to her, handing her the letter she took it carefully.

"An invitation," She gasped, then opened the letter, "They're getting married!" She smiled; she always knew Maia and Jordan were meant for each other.

"Congratulations are in order," Thomas said, "Shall I send some bouquet for Ms. Roberts, Ms. Morgenstern?"

"Yes, do send some flowers for her." She smiled.

"Very well." He said then left.

She was still standing there, staring down at the letter, "I have to tell Magnus" she told herself then went to her room, picking up her phone she dialed Magnus' number.

After the third ring, he picked up "Clare, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"We're invited to a wedding!" She said.

"Wedding? Who's the couple?"

"Maia and Jordan!" She answered, "They're expecting us."

"Fantastic!, I was just planning on visiting them." He said, "When do we leave?"

"I haven't gotten our tickets yet, but the sooner the better." She said.

"You go arrange the tickets while I organize your itineraries for this week." He said, she nodded even though he couldn't see.

"Okay, thanks." She smiled.

"Sure thing, biscuit" He said, "Talk to you later, ciao!"

"Mmm-hmm." She last said then ended the call, she should better start packing. She placed her phone down and was about to go outside her room when she passed by her life-size mirror, she stopped and stared at her reflection.

A lot has changed, She wasn't the old Clary Morgenstern who was an art freak, sure she loved painting, but now people actually knew her. She was far from the younger version of herself, she was now a sophisticated woman, she thought, she smiled to herself. She had paint across her left cheek, but that wasn't a bother to her.

After a long look from the mirror, she finally went outside and proceeded downstairs, she turned around the corner where the kitchen was when she almost bumped into Joana, one of their maids.

"Ms. Morgenstern!" She said in surprise.

"Joana!" She said, "I was just about to look for you."

"Do you need help in anything, Ms. Morgenstern?" She asked.

"Actually, yes." She said, "could you bring my luggage to my room?"

"Yes, Ms. Morgenstern." She answered, "Anything else?"

"Yes, could you also bring down Magnus and Alec's suitcases?"

"Of course, Ms. Morgenstern."

"Thanks, that will be all" She said then left Joana to do the things the said.

Her phone rang inside her pocket and she fished it out, looking at the caller ID it was Ricky, their travel agent.

"Ricky, I was thinking about calling you" Ricky was also just like Magnus, a free will, flamboyant bisexual. Magnus and Ricky were best friends back in high school, she knew because Magnus tends to tell her his life stories.

"Magnus called me, he said something about plane tickets to LA."

"Oh, yes that." She said, "We're travelling to LA this-" She looked at the mini calendar that hung on the wall of their kitchen. Today was Monday, "-Wednesday"

"Good, I'll have you booked Wednesday night." He said.

"Thank you!" Clary said, walking to the foyer.

"Are you staying at a friend's or do I need to book a hotel?"

"Oh," She said, she hasn't figured where they'll stay yet, "Can I ask a friend of mine, first?"

"Sure thing, call me back when your friend agrees." He said then the dial tone went dead.

"Clary?" She looked up to the owner of that voice and saw Rose, their cook and Clary's old nanny. She was the only person who was working for them that called her Clary or called Magnus and Alec by their name.

"What're you doing standing there in the middle of the foyer?" She asked, "Come here, supper is ready." Rose was almost like their mother, whenever the trio comes back home after a party and were drunk Rose was their to scold them.

"Sorry, I was thinking." She sheepishly said then followed her to their dining room.

"You should stop thinking for a while, you're going fry your brain cells if you continue that." She joked.

"So what's this I heard going to Los Angeles?" She asked while serving food to Clary.

"Oh, Maia and Jordan are getting married." She said and picked up her spoon and begun to dig in.

"How wonderful!" She said, she knew Clary, Alec and Magnus' friends, they sometimes drop by to spend some time with them in the summer, "I always knew they'd end up getting married" She knew Maia and Jordan before the others did.

When Clary was still a toddler and she lived with her parents back in Los Angeles their neighbors were the Roberts' and the Kyle's. Maia, Clary and Jordan were the best of friends back then, but their circle of friends grew big. Now it consisted of Simon Lewis, The Lightwoods siblings, Magnus Bane and Jace Wayland and the three of them. She also knew what happened between Clary and Jace; she was there when they broke up, she was there when Clary needed someone, she was there when her mother wasn't.

"Yeah." That was what Clary only said then returned to her supper.

* * *

"Do you think Clare would like this?" Magnus asked, holding up some paintbrushes and paint.

"She loves anything that involves painting." Alec said then took the items from Magnus' hands and went to the cashier.

"You're right," Magnus said, "Why don't we get her a pet?"

Alec chuckled, "Magnus, I think we already have enough pets for Clary"

"But she's so lonely, Alexander" He pouted, "We promised we won't make her feel alone"

"She's not alone, Magnus." Alec replied, "This is Clary we're talking about, she needs her alone time at least thrice a month"

"You're right, I'm worrying about her again." He said.

"You always are" Alec said then pecked his cheeks.

* * *

After supper, Clary went to her room to pack her stuff. It was very quiet so she decided to turn the TV on, but then she heard the reporter mention a familiar name to her that made her stop what she was doing and watch.

"_Jace Wayland was spotted with another lady friend of his at the a bar near Los Angeles"_

Then a photo appeared, it was Jace and a girl, this girl was very familiar to her also, she has seen her in some magazines that she read a month back. Jace's right hand was on her waist while the girl wore a very short and tight dress that could almost make her look like a hooker. She then recalled the night of their break up that made her eyes water. No she wasn't going to think about that, she reminded herself. She was still affected by it, every time she did an interview the hosts would always bring up the Jackass' name. They know her as "The Girl Jace Wayland Broke Up With" but not this time, she thought. This time she's going to have the upper hand, this time she's the one who's going to break his heart.

This time, she'll her have Sweet Revenge.

* * *

**A/N: I rarely throw some Malec in my stories, so I thought 'why not throw some right now?' and I did. Kindly leave some feedbacks so that I know if this new revised chapter is a success. Review, Favorite and Follow guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm listening right now to Pitch Pefect 2's soundtrack and I'm at their last song in the world championship and I'm totally inspired, I don't know why, but I'm so inspired. So anyway, continue with your reading**

* * *

Clary's hand was itching to hurl the remote to the TV, but no, she shouldn't take her anger out on her poor TV, she should take it out on the Jackass himself, she thought and smiled at her plan. She turned the TV off; she didn't want to see the Jackass and his slag. She turned her attention to the clothes that were not still inside her suitcase. She better pack all the stuff she needs before Magnus does it, she thought.

Half an hour later, she was almost done packing. The only thing left was to pack the essential things that she would need, but her suitcase was already full. She then remembered that she had a small spare bag that was under her bed, she couldn't remember why she placed it under her bed, but it was there. She looked under her bed, saw it and pulled it out.

She opened it and saw photos, letters and other stuff that were inside. One by one she took a look and placed it outside the bag. The letters were from her parents, friends and Jace. She read them all; some were funny and made her laugh while the others were touching especially Jace's. She stopped reading Jace's letter; she was halfway through the end when she thought that she shouldn't think about the past.

After the letters were photos. There were photos with Isabelle, Jace, Maia and the rest. She smiled when she recalled the times when they were goofing around. It brought back good memories that she missed then the last photo was Jace and she. It was a week before they broke up, she recalled. They were at the beach; it was Isabelle's idea to spend the holidays at the beach so that they could all have fun, but the other half of her idea was to stop Clary and Jace from arguing, she also recalled those times where they kept on fighting. It tore her apart knowing that she and Jace were falling apart, but that was a part of having a relationship, right? It was a test if a couple could survive the bumpy road, but why didn't it felt like a test? Didn't love conquer all, but why did their relationship failed?

Sometimes, when it rains Clary would look at the window and think, she would have deep thoughts and sometime she questions herself; What would it be like if she and Jace didn't argue all the time? What would it be like if she was still with Jace? Then she'd snapped back to reality.

"_I'm done having this argument" He said then grabbed his jacket._

"_Where are you going?" She asked him while she followed him out the door._

"_To Alec's party, I need some time to think about all of this, you're welcome to join me" He gestured himself and Clary._

"_Don't you dare walk away from this argument, Jace"_

"_Listen, why don't we just attend the party and fix this all when we get back here"_

"_I'm not going to the party and act like nothing's wrong between us" She said then crossed her arms._

"_Fine, stay home here" Jace said then left._

_When she heard the door closed she then let her tears run free, she didn't want to attend Alec's party with Jace, while they're fighting, she wanted to attend the party with Jace, knowing everything is fixed and nothing's wrong. She then covered her face with her hands while she sobbed. They were fighting every time they had a chance. She was growing tired of fighting, she just wanted to cuddle Jace all night, but she can't. She grabbed a tissue from the coffee table and wiped her eyes and cheeks. She'll attend Alec's party even without Jace by her side._

_An hour later, Alec's party was still going; a lot of people were still there. Clary was almost there when the paparazzi cornered her; they kept on asking questions_

"_Where was Jace?"_

"_Why aren't you with Jace?"_

"_Did something happen between you and Jace?"_

_She pushed her way through the paparazzi and saw Alec, she called his attention and he saw her and smiled. She hugged Alec and greeted him Happy Birthday. She asked where Jace was, but he said he didn't know. She nodded and walked around the place, finding Jace. It was then she found Jace with another woman in his arms._

_Kaelie Whitewillow was in her boyfriend's arm and was playing tonsil tennis._

_She didn't notice that Alec was behind her when he called them out, "Jace!"_

_He removed his tongue and lips from Kaelie's and looked at the pair, he saw Clary's green orbs staring into him._

"_Clary" He said then let go of Kaelie._

"_Don't" She said then turned to leave. She heard Jace calling after her, but she didn't turn around. She picked up her pace and hailed a cab._

_She didn't know where to go, but one thing was one her mind; their apartment was the first place Jace would go looking for her. She told the driver to drop her at the park. When she got there she kept on walking, she thought about the events that happened. Her phone was ringing nonstop, but she didn't pick up._

_Morning came when she got back from the park, she stepped inside the place quietly. She looked around saw that it was the same when she left last night. She went upstairs to their room, but Jace wasn't there. She looked around the whole pad, no sign of Jace. She then went to the kitchen; she spotted a piece of paper, a key and a ring __**(A/N Anyone familiar with this scene?) **__She took it and read it, by the time she was finished reading it, tears were flowing down to her cheeks. She sobbed; she didn't care if anyone could walk inside while she was in that state. She was ready to forgive Jace about what happened last night, she wanted to fix their argument, but it turns out; all her hard thinking was just a waste. She stood there; hands on her face and was sobbing, waiting for something happen; waiting for sign that meant this wasn't true. Praying that this was only a dream and that she would wake up beside Jace, but it wasn't._

* * *

**A/N: I know, it's so heartbreaking, but leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know some of you are waiting for Clace, but have some Malec if you want.**

* * *

At some time last night, Clary fell asleep and still wasn't finished packing her stuff. By the time Magnus and Alec had gotten home the sun was already rising.

"How was your trip?" Rose asked as soon as Alec and Magnus entered the foyer.

"Short, but lovely" Magnus said then approached her and kissed her cheek, "I also bought some exotic ingredients and some clothes and bits of jewelry for you"

"Magnus, you shouldn't-"

"Oh, stop," Magnus, said, "You've been a mother to us since I could remember."

"Thank you" Rose said then hugged him and also hugged Alec, "Your suitcases are already packed and ready for tomorrow."

"Thank you," Alec said then went upstairs to their room.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Magnus asked her.

"Oh, heavens no," Rose, said, "No one will be taking care of the house."

"Fine" Magnus said, "Is Clare awake yet?"

"Still asleep," Rose said, "Poor child was tired from packing."

"Figures." Magnus said then went upstairs to Clary's room.

While Magnus and Alec's room were spacious and modern, Clary's room was filled her works, untouched easels and other stuff that you would see in a painter's home.

"Clary?" Magnus asked when he knocked on her door, hoping that Clary was awake, but there was no answer. He walked inside her room and saw her sleeping form. He walked to her side of the bed and saw her suitcase, another bag, letters and photos on the floor. He slowly picked up the photos and took a look at it.

"Brings back memories, huh?" A voice from his side said, he saw Clary sitting up from her bed.

"Yeah" He said softly then smiled a bit when he remembered the whole gang together.

"Clare?" He asked, when he saw her looking at the window, he caught her attention and she smiled at him, "Are you ready to see him again?"

"I," Clary sighed, her smiled turned into a frown then looked at Magnus, "I don't know.

I don't know if I could go back to LA and look at him straight in the eye after he left me, I don't know what I'll do when I see him. I don't know how I'll act when he's there. I'm not, I'm not yet ready to see him, but I'll give my damn best to make sure he could never break my walls again." Clary said sternly.

"Clare," Magnus said then took her hands and looked at her straight in the eyes, "It's been a year, don't you think you should try and give him a chance? You weren't the only one who was affected by the break up. Let him explain to you, fix what needs to be fixed. Lower down your walls, allow yourself to love again."

"I did," Clary answered, "I allowed myself to love again, but look what it did now? Lowering down my walls for him, was a mistake, but lowering it again is just stupidity" she took her hands from Magnus and stood up, she was walking to the door when Magnus spoke again.

"At least try to," Magnus said.

Clary looked behind her shoulder and stopped, "I can't promise anything, Magnus"

She was about to grab the doorknob when she stopped and looked back at him, "I've already made a promise to myself"

"And what's that?" Magnus asked, walking to her direction.

"That I'll get my revenge on him." She said then walked outside her room leaving Magnus.

* * *

"Clare has a plan" Magnus said when he walked inside their bedroom. Alec was sitting their bed while playing games in his phone.

"Mmm-hmm" Alec only said, still paying attention to his game.

"Alexander, you're not listening" Magnus said as he stood in front of him.

"I am" He replied.

"Alexander." He said, then Alec sighed and stopped playing.

"Okay," Alec said placing his phone back inside his pocket, "I'm listening"

"Clary has a plan" He said again. Alec just shrugged.

"What's wrong about that?" Alec asked, "Clary's a great strategist, let her."

"Alexander?" Magnus said.

"Yes?"

"I swear if your sister was here, she would have hit you in the head with her boots that were encrusted with diamonds."

"What's so bad about Clary planning?"

"Because she's planning on breaking your brother's heart, that's why" Magnus said.

"Let her," Alec shrugged again and saw Magnus looking at him, "I mean, I'm not siding with anyone, but Clary has a good reason for revenge"

"You're not even bothered that Clary will be breaking your brother's heart?" Magnus asked, "Even the tiniest?"

"Nah," He said, "let them fix their own problems. It's not our call to fix their problems. Besides, what if Jace tried to win Clary back and he did. Problem solved"

"You, Alexander, have a different way of thinking this whole problem," Magnus smirked, "It surprises me sometimes"

"Believe me, it surprises me sometimes too" Alec said then he stood up and had his hands on Magnus' hands. Their faces were already inches apart when Clary decided to barge in on them.

"Hey," Clary said, "Jesus!" She said loud gaining the couple's attention then they jumped away from each other.

"Clary" Alec sighed while Magnus smirked.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see anything," Clary said covering her eyes with her hands.

"What is it, Clary?" Magnus asked.

"Never mind, forget about it," Clary said then backed away from where she stood, "Just forget I was ever here." She said.

"Don't forget to close the door when you leave, Clare" Magnus called out while grinning.

* * *

**A/N: I feel like this chapter was a total fail xc . Malec Fluff if that's what you call it. Leave a Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for those who reviewed, I appreciate it a lot and also to those who pointed out on the short Alec and Magnus scene isn't a fluff :)**

* * *

Clary was inside her car, waiting for Magnus. They were supposed to be home right now, checking the stuffs that they'll need, but Magnus had to cancel some of the appointments he had. She was texting Maia about the wedding, themes, parties and what so ever. Her phone rang Isabelle's name popped up from the Caller ID.

She answered the call and place her phone at her left ear, "Izzy" she greeted.

"Clary!" Isabelle greeted back, "Are you boarding your plane right now?"

Clary checked her watch, "Not yet," She said, "Why?"

"I schedule an appointment in the spa for us when you get here, but I'll just reschedule it." Isabelle said.

"We're going to the spa?" Clary repeated.

"You heard that right" Isabelle said, "You need a break and this is the best solution!"

"Easy for you to say, I have interviews when I get there."

"What?!" Isabelle shouted, Clary had to distance her ear from her phone, "What are you talking about?"

"Apparently, Magnus scheduled an interview for me when I get there." She said.

"Can't you just skip it?" Isabelle asked.

"Wish I could, but alas Magnus is a terrifying manager." Clary replied.

"You got that right," Isabelle said.

"That's right, Lightwood. I'm a changed man no more distractions." Clary said.

"Since when did you focused on your career?" Isabelle asked.

"I developed a talent to focus on stuff" Clary shrugged again, not seeming to care that no one can even see her.

"Ha ha ha that's hilarious." Isabelle said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up will you?" Clary said, "It makes me independent, that's a good thing."

"Is it?" Isabelle joked, Clary was absentmindedly playing with her silver bracelet while she listened to Isabelle rant; each pendant on her bracelet held a memory.

There was a Star pendant that reminded her of her family; it was the day after graduation and they were celebrating, Clary's mother, Jocelyn, decided to give her a star pendant that resembled their family's crest.

A Hot Air Balloon pendant that reminded her of her and Isabelle's good time together; it was Best Friend's day and Isabelle and Clary planned on riding the hot air balloon, when they were high enough they decided it was time to give their gifts to each other. She got Isabelle a necklace while Isabelle got her a Hot Air Balloon pendant.

A Globe pendant that reminds her of her adventures with Magnus across the world; it was Clary's 23rd birthday and Magnus had gotten her a small globe pendant that can remind her of their silly adventures together. The other one was a pair of glasses that will always remind her of Simon, an Arrow that reminds her of Alec and the Angel Wings that reminds her of Jace, every time. She frowned slowly, reliving good and bad memories about it.

"_Clary?" She heard it again. She must be hearing things. She hadn't slept since last night, since she received Jace's letter._

"_Clary?" She heard it again; she must be imagining Isabelle's voice. She was curled up like a ball, her back was facing the door while she face the wall that was decorated with pictures of her and Jace. She was tired, but she couldn't let her eyes rest. She doesn't want to miss Jace coming back even if she knew he wasn't._

_She heard the door opened and the sound of heels walking inside, "Clary!" Isabelle hurried her way to Jace and Clary's bed, "Oh, my god. What happened?" She was at Clary's side when she noticed the paper on her hands. She took it from her and begun to read._

"_Clary?" Isabelle asked again after she finished reading it, "Clary, are you okay?"_

_Clary looked at Isabelle's black orbs, her tears were already on the verge, "Wasn't I good enough?" She whispered then slowly her tears were already flowing down her cheeks as she asked Isabelle._

_Isabelle hugged her, "Clary, it's okay," She said hugging Clary tight._

"_Why, Izzy?" She sobbed. She was hugging Isabelle like she was clinging to her life, "Why?"_

"_I'm so sorry, Clary" Isabelle said._

"_I thought we could fix it" Clary said, she closed her eyes while tears were still flowing. Remembering the good times she and Jace shared, "I thought we could work this out."_

"Clary?" She snapped back to reality after Isabelle called her name for the fifth time.

"Yeah, sorry." Said Clary. The line went silent until Isabelle spoke up.

"Penny for your thoughts?" She asked.

Clary sighed, "I'm just nervous." She said.

"Nervous about what?" Isabelle asked again she knew it had to be either Maia's wedding or Jace, but Isabelle was going with the latter.

"All." Clary gulped, "I don't know what to do."

"You don't have to do anything, Clary." Isabelle said.

"It's easy for you to say." Clary replied and sighed again, "I gotta go, talk to you later." She didn't spare a minute for Isabelle to reply and quickly ended the call.

She groaned and leaned forward, her head hitting the steering wheel she repeatedly hit her head softly on the steering wheel.

Her phone rang up again and she took a look at the person who was calling her. She answered the phone when she saw it.

"Finally!" Clary said.

"Sorry if it's taking too long. How are you holding up inside the car?"

"Good I'm just nervous."

"You can handle this, I know you can." Magnus encouraged her.

"Have I ever told you that I'm so thankful for having you as a friend?"

"Almost everyday."

"Well that doesn't matter because I'm so thankful for having you as a friend."

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter done! Leave a review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: We get a glimpse of what happens around the Lightwood's household. This is just a short filler because this wasn't really the original chapter. Oh yeah, I changed my username. You can follow me on Tumblr with that username if you want.**

* * *

It was past two in the afternoon when Jace arrived at the Lightwood's. At eight in the morning, reporters were already waiting for him by his gate. Lucklily, Jace managed to dodge the reporters. The whole morning was stressful and Kaelie just had to top it off with her complaints when she called him.

He parked his car in the garage and got out. He was supposed to be meeting Isabelle and Maryse for lunch, but he had missed it and left a call to Maryse. With his home being surrounded by paparazzi's the Lightwood's mansion was his second place to stay at.

Once he got inside the house, he headed to the living room expecting it to be deserted, but Isabelle and Maryse were right there sitting on the sofa chatting. Isabelle looked up from their conversation to see Jace standing there. Maryse looked at the back of her shoulder to see Jace approaching them. He sat on the sofa across the two ladies.

"How'd lunch go?" He asked trying to make small talk.

"It was fine, you should have caught up with us." Isabelle smiled, "We picked up Max from school."

"Where is he anyway?" Jace asked. He wasn't seen Max since last week.

"Probably somewhere in the house reading his comics." Maryse answered.

Jace nodded and asked, "So why'd you suddenly invited me for lunch?" Jace knew there was something up. Maryse lately invites anyone for lunch since she was a busy woman.

"I need to talk about you," She said and sighed, "And Clary."

"Are the reporters following you too?" Jace asked.

"Not lately." Maryse said, "It's not about the reporters asking me."

"Then what is it?" Isabelle asked, joining the conversation.

"I'm worried on how you and Clary will be doing when you're both placed in one room." Maryse sighed again, "It's bad enough that there will be reporters, but I don't plan on seeing you two on the front page of the newspaper; avoiding one another."

"What do you expect us to do?" Jace asked, "Act like old chums, perhaps?" He said.

"If you could, that'd be grateful, but let's not forget your girlfriend." Maryse said. It was obvious to everyone that Maryse didn't approve Kaelie as a fitting girlfriend for Jace.

"What about her?" Jace asked, he was sick of talking about Kaelie everyday.

"Let's not ignore the fact that you're probably taking Kaelie with you at the wedding," Isabelle said, "Just imagine how she'll react when she finds out that your ex-girlfriend is in the same room as her. Chaos, I tell you."

"We all know how jealous Kaelie can be." Marye muttered. Isabelle nodded and crossed her arms.

"Besides that, she'll probably try to humiliate her." Isabelle rolled her eyes, "Typical Kaelie." She said.

"So let me get this straight, you want me and Clary to be like chums and at the same time keep Kaelie away from her?" Jace asked, Maryse and Isabelle nodded, "How the hell do you expect me to do that?"

"That's why I am here, besides my expertise in the field of beauty." Isabelle said. Jace had to roll his eyes at her.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so that's just a short glimpse of what's happening in Jace's life, but that won't be the last. I am also sorry for disappearing for a month, the original chapter wasn't really fit so I had to make this last night and surprisingly I already had an idea even though I was having a headache and fever. Anyway, leave a review! I'll talk to ya'll soon! X**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Another filler, I guess. Lost half of all the chapters I have done for this story *cries* Luckily, the other half was saved in my desktop. **

* * *

"So, you excited?" Clary looked at her right to see Alec looking at her.

"By excited you mean getting hounded by the paparazzi?" She asked Alec, making him smile, "Yeah, sure. How could you not love the people shoving their cameras on your face?" She said.

"It'll feel just like home." Magnus suddenly said, looking up from his phone.

"What time do we leave again?" Alec said, impatiently. Clary clicked her tongue and shook her head saying, "Patience, dear Alexander." Making Alec groan.

"I hate waiting." Alec said.

Magnus replied, "Obviously, runs in the Lighwoods blood." He told Clary who only nodded at him.

"Camille Belcourt is asking for us to meet her in her office as soon as we land in LA." Magnus said.

Clary groaned, "Is it important?"

"It sounds important." Magnus answered. Clary answered with a 'Fine'.

"We should head to the airport right now." Magnus said, standing up from the sofa and grabbing his luggage.

"Finally." Alec sighed, following Magnus with his luggage in tow.

Clary was the last to stand up from the sofa, she picked up her handbag and luggage, but before leaving, she took one last look at their home. She sighed; she was going to miss their home. Finally, she walked outside the door and went to the driveway where Magnus and Alec were loading their stuff.

"Let's get this show on the road!" Magnus said.

* * *

"_Camille, I assume Mr. Lewis and my daughter, Isabelle, had a talk with you?"_

"Yes, such a sweet couple. I don't know why I didn't think of this sooner." Camille said, she hear Maryse chuckle on her phone.

"I only have one concern; both of them are stubborn as a mule." Camille said.

"_Do not worry about that, we'll just have to give them a little push." Maryse said._

"I do hope this works." Camille said.

"_Oh, it will." Maryse said._

* * *

"CLARY!" Jon yelled as soon as he saw Clary and hugged her.

Clary chuckled, hugging Jon back and said,"You're killing me, Jon."

"Oh," Jon said, letting Clary go, "Sorry there, little sis." He patted Clary on the head.

"Jonny boy," Magnus said, nodding at him.

"Magnus," Jon said, "still fabulous as ever." He said nodding back at him.

"Wise words, Jonny." Magnus said. Alec greeted Jon.

After Jon had helped Alec packed their luggage in his car, he faced the trio, "Anyone up for Taki's?"

Clary suddenly yelled, "I call shotgun!"

* * *

**A/N: So that's a wrap! Clary, Alec and Magnus has finally arrived. Maryse and Camille are up to something, what do you think Camille and Maryse are up to? Leave a review and I'll talk to you all soon! X**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: It's been too long, I know I suddenly stopped updating my stories like EVERY. SINGLE. ONE. OF. THEM, but before 2015 ends, I wanted to surprise y'all since I have dug myself out of that deep writer's block. For the past weeks, I have been having these little inspirations come up inside my head and yeah, let's just say that it took a while for me to actually write these. **

* * *

"On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your hangover?" A voice near him says. Opening one eye he spots Alec smirking at him.

"This is one fucked up dream." He manages to say hoarsely. Alec shook his head as he chuckled.

"This isn't a dream, Jace." Alec says, "Get up before Isabelle comes barging-"

"Jace, wake the fuck up!" An angry Isabelle said, walking straight into his room.

"Well, good morning to you too." Jace said before wincing.

"Get up and take a shower." Isabelle says to Jace then turns to Alec, "He was supposed to be up an hour ago, Alec!" Isabelle yelled.

"Good God, you scream like a Banshee." Jace comments, wincing as he gets up from his bed.

"And you look like you just got ran over by a truck." Isabelle said and flips him off. Huffing, she walks out of his room.

"What time did you get here?" Jace asks.

"Probably an hour or two ago." He shrugged.

"So…." Jace started.

"So?" Alec asked.

"Since you're here then…." Jace trailed off.

"She's here too." That was all Alec said before walking out of his room.

Jace stood there in his place even when Alec already left.

"Fuck." He grumbled, sighing he left to go take a shower.

* * *

**A/N: I know some of you might feel disappointed that it was short, but I give you every right to kill me inside your head. I feel like I'm taking baby steps to update. Aside from that, I'd appreciate it if you guys could leave a review c: I'll talk to y'all next year! Ciao xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: The last chapter was short, I'm sorry for that. I also told you that I'll be updating next year, but I owe you guys a lot so here it is, I appreciate the people who reviewed :) I can't keep any promises, but I will try this 2016 to update more frequently since it's already our 4th quarter in school. **

* * *

She felt like she was a deer caught in the headlights, but instead of headlights it was just a flashlight and instead of looking like a deer she looked like a lion that hasn't heard of combing their mane.

"It was Alec's fault." Clary said and just in the nick of time, Alec comes walking inside their hotel room.

Spotting Clary holding a jar of nutella and a spoon in her hands while Magnus was wearing his PJ's and pointing a flashlight at Clary. This night just got weirder.

"Where were you?" Clary asked, carefully avoiding on stepping over the broken flower vase.

"Isabelle's." He said, "What happened?" Eyeing Clary and the broken vase.

"I slipped from the counter." Clary said.

"How the hell did you slip from the counter?" Magnus asked.

"I was trying to reach the cabinet," Clary huffed, "But obviously, I was short so I climbed on top of the counter and well, you know what happened." She sheepishly said.

"Typical." Magnus said, rolling his eyes.

"It's one in the morning and you were looking for nutella?" Alec said, raising an eyebrow.

"She's nervous." Magnus said.

"No, I wasn't."

"You've been knocking things over since we got here." Magnus pointed out.

"I was clumsy." Clary said.

"You were nervous." Magnus pushed.

"Gah!" Clary said, obviously irrated, "I'm going back inside my room." She said and left the two.

"How was Isabelle?" Magnus asked.

"Good, she's not the one I'm worrying." Alec said.

"I know," Magnus smirked, "She's been updating me."

"I don't think you and Isabelle can pull this off." Alec said honestly.

"They're both such a wreck since then, they just need a little push." Magnus shrugged.

"I don't trust you and Isabelle with this." Alec said.

"I know," He smiled wickedly, "That's why we agreed to not tell anything to you with what we planned."

Alec sighed, "You and Isabelle are always up to something."

"It's terrifying, really." He said making Magnus chuckle.

"By the way, since you came home late you're cleaning this up." Magnus said, walking back to their room.

* * *

**A/N: So I made the decision to update whether I wrote a chapter containing 300+ words only because if I sit here and wait for myself to get inspired I'll probably lose interest in writing, so yeah. Reviews are loved and appreciated! Caio xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I totally forgot to greet y'all. HAPPY NEW YEAR! May 2016 be good to us c:**

* * *

Morning came and it even made Clary more nervous than ever. Biting her lower lip, she nervously paced around the room till it was time to go. They were meeting Maia for the party. Everything was already arranged; the only thing left was for her to pull it off.

A faint knock was heard from her room, she walked to the door and huffed deeply before opening it. Alec was there with a small smile.

"Morning," He greeted, "Ready to go?"

Clary returned the smile, "Ready, as I'll ever be."

"You're going to do just fine." He reassured her. Clary just nodded and left her room. They walked side by side till they reached the elevator.

Inside the elevator, both were silent until Clary spoke, "So you met with Isabelle?"

"Mhmm." Alec hummed, "She mentioned you two were suppose to meet."

"Oh, yeah." Clary remembered.

"He's doing good." Alec suddenly said.

It took Clary a minute to register what he said, "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I know you miss him." Alec said.

Clary eyed him, "I'm missing him?" She scoffed.

"Yeah." He replied, "It's pretty obvious, you know."

"Pretty obvious?" She gawked, "I am not!"

"Please, Clare." He said and had a smug grin.

"I hate him." She gritted her teeth, "How would I even miss that asshole?"

The elevator dinged and the doors opened, Alec was the first one out, but before Clary could step out of the elevator he stopped walking.

Smirking, he said, "I think you're thinking about the wrong person."

Clary stood there, clueless, "What?"

"I was talking about Max." He smirked. Clary's cheek instantly turned red.

"So…" She slowly said, "We aren't talking about Jace?"

"What on earth made you think I was talking about him?" He said, and then started to walk again, leaving Clary until the elevator beep signaling her that she should get going.

Reporters were surrounding them as they made their way outside the hotel. Photos were taken with a smirking Alec and an incredibly red-cheeked Clary as they walked, that will surely make it to the headlines.

* * *

**A/N: Hullo, classes will be resuming on the 5****th**** in my country, but I do hope that it won't interfere with my updates. Anyway, finally they're meeting Maia cx Do leave a review! Ciao xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sure, the updates are short, but wouldn't you agree that you like it more than waiting at two or more months for me to update? So, I've been reading through some of your reviews in my email, because something is wrong with my internet or macbook and won't show your reviews, first of all, I LOVE YOU ALL. I am so grateful to you guys for sticking with me and my crappy updating schedules, if you haven't noticed I've updated at least three or two times at the start of 2016 and I think that's a good start. I can never be thankful enough for the reviews you've all written. Some events happened that lead me to updating my profile, I would also like if you guys could take a moment of your time to read it because that is something that we all have to be clear with.**

* * *

Their ride to the Lightwood's manor was incredibly awkward for Clary. She kept her gaze on the window, pretending to be interested in everything they passed by while Alec sat there with a smug grin that Clary would love to erase.

Five minutes went by, ten, fifteen, until Clary couldn't take the silence anymore.

She finally faced Alec, narrowing her eyes and doing her best to scare him off, she said, "Oh, fuck you."

"Oh, Clare." He said, laughing. Clary grumbled, murmuring profanities under her breath, Alec doubling over his laugh.

Clary thought about how close she and Alec were, she obviously didn't expect Alec to be almost like a brotherly figure to her. If they were back in High School, she would have scoffed at the idea of Alec acting like an overprotective brother to her.

"Home sweet home." A voice cut through her thoughts bringing her back to reality, they were already here.

Getting out of the car, Clary thought she'd never get tired of being amazed with the Lightwood's home. Sure, she's been there for more than a thousand times, but amazement still flooded her whenever she was here.

Following Alec inside the house, surprisingly she still remembered every room inside their home. She heard laughter coming from the living room. When she got there, she saw Maryse, Isabelle, Max and Alec.

Max was the first one to see her, shouting and jumping off the sofa he said, "Clary!" running toward her for a hug.

Clary's face broke into a huge smile as she saw Max running to her, getting down on her knees, she spread her arms and enveloped him in a hug, "You're so grown up." She said.

Their hug was broken shortly when Max ran back to the sofa and showed her a new book he was reading, saying, "Look, Clary! Uncle Simon got me a new book."

Standing up, Clary was surprised when a taller figure ran to her and hugged her, heels clanking, "Clary, you bitch!"

A cough from Maryse and a laugh from Clary, she wrapped her arms around the taller girl, hugging her back.

"Hey, do I get a hug from my supermodel-slash-best-friend?" Isabelle breaking their embrace, Clary turned around to see Simon.

"Si!" She said, walking to him and giving him a hug.

"In the flesh." He said, chuckling.

Letting her go, he said, "Well, I sure hope I'm not the only person who noticed her improved-one-inch height." He joked, earning a smack on the arm from Clary.

"Well, this is unexpected." A familiar voice said, behind Clary and Simon.

Turning around to see who it was, she instantly regretted it. She stood frozen in her spot.

Jace Herondale was standing in front of her, just like what Simon had said. In the flesh.

Several feelings passed through Clary's mind. Taking a deep breath, she gave a smile and said, "Herondale." Nodding at him.

"Clary," He nodded back, "So it's back to Herondale then?" He asked.

Clary stopped herself from punching the asshat in front of many people. She didn't take the bait from Jace and turned her back to him, "Maryse." Walking to the Lightwood matriarch seemed to calm her nerves.

"Clary." Maryse said, hugging her. Clary was already like another daughter for Maryse ever since Isabelle and her became friends. She pictured that she and Jace would end up together, but things took a different turn, but nothing changed with how she looked at Clary.

"Mom, have you seen Magnus?" Alec asked. Clary and Isabelle starting walking to a loveseat to catch up with each other while Simon, Jace and Max were all huddled up.

"I heard him say something about grabbing a latte at Starbucks," Maryse said, patting her son on the shoulder, "I'm sure he'll be back."

Maryse then faced all the younger adults and said, "Well, I have to be going. Clary it's so lovely to have you back, let's all have dinner later." A couple of agreements passed by, kissing Max on the cheek and waving the young adults goodbye, she headed for the front door.

Clary got up from the loveseat and walked to Alec, ignoring Jace's gaze on her, "I'll be at the kitchen." She said. Alec nodded and proceeded to answer a call.

Simon and Isabelle were busy talking about who knows what while Max was engrossed with the book Simon gave, making Jace's disappearance unnoticed.

Clary grabbed a soda from the fridge when she felt a person's body heat behind her, turning around she was tilted her head a bit to see Jace.

Glaring at him, she pushed him saying, "Could you back the fuck off?"

"Clary," Jace said, taking a step forward when Clary tried to push him away again, but Jace got a hold of her wrist and pinned her to the fridge, "Clary would you listen to me?"

"Let me go, Jace." She hissed, his body towering over her. She tried desperately to look anywhere, but his eyes. She glanced at his lips, and quickly thought of it as a bad idea.

"I did and look what happened to me." He said. She tried once again to push him away, but he was stronger than her.

"Your loss, not mine." She said, then recalled what he said.

"What happened to you?" She sneered, "Oh, did you mean getting stuck with that girlfriend-whore of yours?"

"Clary, you're being immature, listen to me."

"I'm the one being immature?" She said, "I'm not the one who's screwing the same girl who caused your last relationship to end!" She yelled. She was sure everyone from the living room heard her, but she was angry.

"Clary?" A voice said behind Jace's figure, both Clary and Jace saw Isabelle, Magnus, Simon, Alec and Max at the doorway. Jace loosens his grip on both Clary's wrist.

But that was a mistake, soon as he looked back at Clary she slapped him hard enough to make it bruise. Everyone was silent.

"Don't you fucking talk to me about being who's being immature here." Clary said, ducking from Jace's her she fled the kitchen. Footsteps were heard from the stairs then a door slammed shut.

He sighed, leaning his forehead on the refrigerator's door while he cradle the right side of his face with his hand.

* * *

**A/N: Did not expect to make it to a thousand words. Anyway, it's 3 AM here and tomorrow's the day I've been dreading. SCHOOL –cries- I'll update you again with what happens next! SO ARE YOU ON TEAM CLARY OR TEAM JACE OR TEAM SPARKLYRAINBOWUNICORNS!? You all are probably wondering where's the romance in this story, just you wait –eyes sparkle mischievously- Everyone loves a good fight, at some point c: Don't forget to give out your opinions and what team you're on! Talk to y'all soon! Ciao xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I was supposed to update yesterday, but I was so tired from staying up all Sunday night and then going to school. Soon as I got home, I just collapsed on my bed.**

** oesteffel : He made a mistake, a big mistake. Everything will be clear when I reveal the reason what happened to them.**

* * *

A faint tune of Christina Perri's "Human." could be heard behind the two wooden double doors.

She was in her leggings and a racerback tank top, walking with grace in the middle of the studio.

She warmed up for a few minutes before she got lost in the music.

Emotion and passion poured out into her dance.

"_But I'm only human, and I bleed when I fall down,_

_Your words in my head, knives in my heart,_

_You build me up and then I fall apart,_

_Cause I'm only human._"

She moved with grace. Hitting every line, telling a story of betrayal, loneliness and pain.

"_I can turn it on, be a good machine,_

_I can hold the weight of worlds if that's what you need, be your everything._

_I can do it, I can do it, I'll get through it._"

Her moves synced up with the words, She danced because it was her escape, to relieve her pain, to let her guard down.

"_But I'm only human, and I bleed when I fall down,_

_I'm only human, and I crash and I break down,_

_Your words in my head, knives in my heart,_

_You build me up and then I fall apart,_

_Cause I'm only human._"

Her moves started to lose a bit of the grace, becoming more rugged, more raw. Some of her hair escaping the loose bun she made, tendrils of her hair also escaping that were running on the side of her face.

"_I'm only human, I'm only human, just a little human."_

Every line hit, every leap landed to perfection. Then she collapsed.

"_I can take so much, til I've had enough,"_

Slowly rising, she stepped forward and reached up.

"_Cause I'm only human, and I bleed when I fall down,_

_I'm only human, and I crash and I break down,_

_Your words in my head, knives in my heart,_

_You build me up and then I fall apart,_

_Cause I'm only human."_

As the song ended, she stood there her head looking up to the ceiling.

Flopping down on the floor, out of breath, she finally let the tears escape. She allowed herself to be raw and vulnerable. The sound of sobbing was the only thing that could be heard.

She replayed the events that happened yesterday in her mind. Max. Jace. Her slapping Jace. Locking herself up in Isabelle's room.

She thought she was ready, ready to face Jace. She recalled how she tried to look anywhere, but his eyes. Then how she glanced at his lips, remembering how he would kiss her with so much love. She remembered the look on Max's face when she and Jace saw them at the doorway.

She expected to see Jace, but not in that kind of situation. She was scared, scared to admit that she had fallen in love with him all over again when their eyes met.

* * *

**A/N: Oh no! She's fallen in love again. What do you guys think she'll do? Any guesses? I know I might be a little too late, but I saw Katherine Mcnamara's Instagram pic wearing a onesie with ducks on it LOL. Jace hates ducks :( **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I'm back! Thank you all for the lovely reviews!**

* * *

He sat there hunched over the piano, his back facing the closed doors. He was lost in the music.

He sat there playing, humming to every key he pressed.

"_Say something, I'm giving up on you."_

He sang in a soft gentle voice.

"_I'll be the one if you want me to_

_Anywhere I would've followed you_

_Say something, I'm giving up in you."_

He was broken.

"_And I . . . am feeling so small_

_It was over my head_

_I know nothing at all."_

He was angry with himself for being such a coward, for believing what his father taught him.

"_And I . . . will stumble and fall_

_I'm still learning to love_

_Just starting to crawl."_

He remembered Clary's face when she saw him kissing Kaelie. He remembered how he promised her that he wouldn't hurt her.

"_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

_Anywhere I would've followed_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you."_

'To love is to destroy, and to be loved is to be the one destroyed.' He remembered his father telling him when his mother left them.

"_And I . . . will swallow my pride_

_You're the one that I love."_

His voice cracked, he loved her till now and probably will until his death. She was his whole world, his happiness; she was the only good thing that happened to him.

"_And I'm saying goodbye."_

He was starting to lose hope, hope for him and Clary.

"_Say something, I'm giving up on you."_

He was angry with himself for being so selfish, he wasn't thinking about the consequences.

He purposely dated Kaelie so that Clary would get angry at him, he didn't care if she shouted profanities at him, all he wanted was for Clary to return and tell her how much she means to him.

"_Say something . . . " _

He ended the melody. Silence filled the whole room as he looked down at his fingers that were still on the keys.

He was so stupid. He recalled how he rushed back to their apartment, but no sign of Clary was there. His half drunken state made him think that Clary would leave him. He recalled how he couldn't accept that Clary would break up with him, she was the only person he loved more than his mother, he was afraid of being left alone. Just like how his mother walked out of his life.

He recalled how he packed all of his stuff, leaving his key and his promise ring to her. He wrote a letter telling her that he was breaking things off with her, which was completely the opposite of what he wanted to say. He shouldn't have let those words get to his mind.

He sighed, his hands covering his face as he groaned. He looked up and finally a tear escaped and slid down his cheek. He loved her and he still does. He regretted everything he caused.

He then heard someone knocking on the door, he stayed quiet till the person left, but they didn't leave. He stood up, walking to the door, but stopped and leaned on the door.

"Go away." He said. He wasn't in the mood to talk.

"Jace," He recognized the person's voice, Isabelle, "I-if you ever need someone to talk to, I'll be here. You know, that brother-sister-bond and all." She said, he wanted to laugh at how Isabelle would be sweet at times.

"Thanks." He whispered, knowing Isabelle could hear it from the other side.

A few minutes later, he heard her the clanking of her heels fading. He then sat on the ground, his back leaning on the door. He fished out a box from his pocket and ran a thumb on the lid.

Smiling sadly, he placed it back in his pocket.

'Soon, when everything works out I'll have the balls to ask you.' He thought.

'Soon.' He last said, before shutting his eyes and his head leaning on the door.

* * *

**A/N: If I only knew how to do edits, I would've made this scene complete with the music. I hope that sheds light to how they broke things off. I'm not really the most descriptive person, but I do hope all makes sense. Anyways, I think this is the perfect time we see what all went down in Jace's POV. I want to know your opinions, so please do write them down c;**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thank you all for the lovely reviews again! **

* * *

"Claryyyyyyy!" Isabelle yelled, entering her room. She saw Clary's form under the heavy sheets and pulled it off of her.

"Isabelleeeeeee." Clary whined, she sat up from her bed. She glared at the ink-haired girl and crossed her arms.

Isabelle made no such movements to give back Clary's blanket, "Rise and shine, firecracker!" grinning, she went to Clary's walk-in-closet and started to pick out articles of clothing from her endless drawers.

Clary looked at the alarm clock beside her bed, she huffed, sitting up from her bed she raised and walked to where Isabelle was currently tossing garments and muttering 'yes' and 'no'.

She stopped just at the doorway; she started tapping her foot in a rhythm that seemed to catch Isabelle's attention.

"What?" Isabelle asked.

"It's eight in the morning." Clary said.

"So?"

"I'm not a morning person, Isabelle." Clary whined, glaring at Isabelle.

"Well, now you are." Isabelle said, "You look cute tapping your foot." She made a face.

"I'm going back to bed." Clary announced.

"Oh, no you are not." Isabelle said, dropping the shirt she picked up and followed Clary.

Clary made a run to her bed while she grabbed the blanket from the ground, but she wasn't fast enough. Isabelle easily caught the other end of the blanket and tugged at it.

"Clary, don't make this harder for you!" Isabelle said, Clary maintained a firm grip on the other end though Isabelle was already pulling the blanket along with Clary.

"Izzy, my bed needs me!" Clary yelled.

"No, it doesn't-"

"I can hear you guys from downstairs!" Jon said, walking inside Clary's room. He stopped right in the middle of the two girls who were tugging at the ends of the blanket.

"Are you guys throwing a slumber party?" He asked.

"No, we aren't." Isabelle said, tugging on the blanket. Clary lost her balance and almost fell on the floor if it weren't for Isabelle's long arms to catch her. She quickly dragged Clary in the bathroom while Clary screamed at Jon for help.

Shaking his head, Jon went back downstairs ignoring Clary and Isabelle's bickering.

* * *

"All squeaky clean!" Isabelle clapped happily.

"I could've done it without your help." Clary pointed out.

"And that would take how many hours?" She retorted.

"Fine, but I'm picking my clothes." Clary said, walking to her walk-in-closet in her bathrobe.

An hour later, they were ready to head out. Isabelle was wearing a white long-sleeved crop top and a short skirt that ended just above her legs, topping it off with a pair of wedges while Clary wore a crochet crop top with her high waisted denim shorts and wore her plain white chucks and a kimono cardigan.

They headed stopped by at Isabelle's apartment first. Grabbing whatever she needed they took off in Isabelle's convertible.

"Where are we going?" Clary asked, adjusting her sunglasses.

"Anywhere you want to go." Isabelle said, she took her phone with her free hand and starting scrolling through her Twitter newsfeed.

Clary took Isabelle's phone from her hand, "You're seriously going to get us killed." She said, "Anywhere where I want to go?" She echoed.

"Mhmm." Isabelle hummed.

"You dragged me away from my bed at eight in the morning, threatened to throw away my Xbox and then you tell me we could go wherever I want to?" Clary asked, "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Clary you've been holed up inside your house since that encounter with Jace, what was I, your best friend, supposed to do?" Isabelle asked. Clary huffed and crossed her arms across her chest.

"I'm starving." Clary said, not even giving a glance at Isabelle.

"I know just the place where we can get breakfast!" Isabelle cheered.

* * *

"You're lucky I love you Izzy or you I would have left you at the mall carrying tons of shopping bags." Clary joked.

"Hey! You didn't even help that much!" Isabelle said.

They walked inside a Blue Jam Café and found a place to sit. After ordering the Breakfast Trip and the California Omelette both girls started telling stories about each other's lives.

A while later, Isabelle suddenly stood up and dragged her chair beside Clary's and unlocked her phone.

"We haven't taken a selfie yet." Isabelle said.

"Oh." Clary said then proceeded to pose for the camera.

After a dozen of selfies, Isabelle finally managed to pick a photo to post for her Instagram, Clary was facing Isabelle while she was sticking her tongue close to Isabelle's cheek while Isabelle had her eyes narrowed at Clary and raised one perfectly shaped eyebrow as she smirked at her, with a caption: _**"First selfie again with this carrot after such a long time x"**_

When their orders were served, Isabelle's phone was blowing up from the load of notifications she kept on getting. Some were even tagging Jace and Clary in the comments, but they ignored it.

Besides, it was too early to start a drama even after the incident with Clary and Jace. She remembered how Jonathon called her first when he noticed Clary's depressed mood. It took everything she had to not whack Jace's head upside down because of what he did.

She was starting to doubt Maryse's plan, if the plan fails they may lose Clary again. That is something Isabelle doesn't want to happen again, but she had no other choice than to hope that these two stubborn people will cave in and admit to their undying love for each other before one of them starts getting scared and pushes the other away, again.

* * *

**A/N: I may or may have not spilled a little about Maryse and Camille's plan, but anyway I felt like I had to put a chapter that had Clary and Isabelle bonding or enjoying each other's company. So glad I decided to because I feel like the next few chapters will have either Jace or Clary struggling. Struggling what? Who knows! Any guesses? Comment your opinions and if you loved or loathed this chapter! xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I actually planned this whole story to be in Clary's POV, but it felt incomplete without some of Jace's POV and I think a lot of you are getting curious about Maryse and Camille's plan. I'll drop hints xx**

* * *

"_**First selfie again with this carrot after such a long time x" **_He read the caption; she looked so carefree and happy. Maybe she was better off without him, but he knew he couldn't let go of Clary. He needed her. He was falling apart and only Clary could put him back together.

He noticed Isabelle's glare at him the morning after the incident, if she had offered to slap him across the face he would've gladly accepted it, he deserved that. He deserved more for hurting Clary. He deserved to go through pain after what he did.

He broke the only girl who could fix him back together. He pushed her, the only girl who matters to him, away. He took away the sparkle in her eyes, her eyes that would lovingly look at him while he pretended to be asleep at four in the morning. Her eyes that would sparkle when she sees him wherever and whenever their eyes met. He broke her heart, her heart that she hid behind the walls she built around her, he broke his promise to her. He knew he was the reason for the deep dark bags under her eyes, the reason why her smile didn't reach her eyes, the reason why she locked herself in her home. She was broken and laughed at.

He told her to ignore the people who thought of her as another one of Jace's conquest. He told her sweet things while she frowned at the comments she received. He told her that she wasn't like the others, that she was special. He told her about the future he would sometimes think about. She and Him with mini Clary's and Jace's that ran around the backyard, but how could he think of that when he couldn't even say back those three sweet words back to her.

She told him that she loved him in her sleep; he froze while she slept peacefully. He pushed the thought away. Whenever she tells him that she loves him, he couldn't bring himself to say it. So he showed it. He showed how much he loves her by worshipping her body. He knew that she was always wondering why he couldn't return the same words back to her. They fell apart when work dragged him away from her, he felt torn that he was thankful he was away yet he was alone and felt incomplete. He felt thankful for being dragged by his band's tour that meant he could avoid Clary who was anticipating that he would tell her he loves her. He couldn't bring himself to that. He felt incomplete without Clary; it didn't felt the same way he would always feel when she's with him. There wasn't the usual mass of red locks on his pillow. He was torn.

He felt that hookups were easier than having a relationship. He never said the "L" word to any girl he had hooked up with, but Clary was a different story. She doesn't deserve to be some hookup he had. She deserves to be loved and cherished. She doesn't deserve to end up with a guy like him, but they clicked just perfectly. Like two missing puzzles.

They started fighting when he arrived home from tour. He wasn't tired; he just needed to avoid Clary. He would wake up in the morning, something he doesn't usually do before they met, and head to the studio or gym. He would pass time there and hope that Isabelle would just take Clary with her. He would come home late from the studio just to avoid Clary. He would crawl in bed with her, hug her from behind and murmur an apology; she would shift a little and look at him with a tight smile then return to sleep. He noticed how she got used to it, she wouldn't question him why he was out late like before, he then really felt like they were breaking apart. His band mates noticed the changes; they noticed how Jace wasn't himself or how he would just ignore Clary's phone calls. The phone calls stopped, she stopped showing her support. They started arguing and everything was heading down to hell.

It was the week before he ended things with her, Isabelle planned to go to some island to release some stress. She knew the fights they had; she knew they were falling apart. That was their last chance to save everything they had, but was wasted. She got tired of all the tension they had in their relationship.

"Jace, we need to talk." She asked, after they came back from the holidays.

"What's there to talk about?" He asked

"I don't know, the fact that you're avoiding me from the past months now?" She sarcastically asked.

"I'm sorry, you know how stressful touring can be."

"You were on tour for one time, the moment you got home you stared avoiding me like I was the plague. Hell, you're out of the house before I even wake up then return when I'm asleep. What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing's wrong. You're just over reacting again, Clary." He said, "I'm tired of fighting with you."

"We wouldn't be fighting if you would at least put some effort in our relationship!" She said.

"I can't always be putting such great efforts on us, Clary. I have a life too, you know." The moment those words passed through his lips were like a slap to Clary. He didn't know where it came from. He was just scared of saying the "L" word back at her, he didn't knew the effect would be this.

"I guess it is true then." She deadpanned; she was holding back her tears.

"Clary, I didn't-"

"Then why, Jace?" Her eyes filled with tears, "Why have you been avoiding me suddenly?"

He couldn't answer her. He was losing her; he let her slip past his hands. He didn't know what to say, he tried to. His silence was the confirmation Clary needed, she thought of herself as another one of his conquests. He had truly lost her.

* * *

**A/N: Wait, there's more in the next chapter! Another chapter? YES! I'll be honest, I feel like there's something missing with this chapter, but can't quite figure it out so I'll leave it like this in the meantime leave your comments, opinions down the review box. Tell me if you loved it or loathed it. Ciao xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry if I haven't updated lately and for this very short chapter, I'm swamped with schoolwork till now, but I think I can manage to squeeze some time this weekend to prepare the next chapters.**

* * *

"Then why, Jace?" Her eyes filled with tears, "Why have you been avoiding me suddenly?"

He didn't answer.

"What did I do wrong?" He stood there, eyes cast down while the woman he loved was breaking apart in front of him. He loved her, yet he was afraid to admit it.

"Clary . . . " He finally looked at her, stepping forward. He let his fingers glide gracefully over Clary's cheek for a moment before she finally pulled away. He swallowed in anticipation, lowering his hand and clenching it at his side to stop it from shaking.

"Don't." She said faintly, choking a sob; she was forcing herself to be strong. She won't let herself break apart in front of his eyes. She pushed him away gently.

She was the first one to walk away; she walked to their bedroom and closed the doors softly. She looked up; inhaling deeply she slowly slid down on the ground and gathered her knees to her front. She had her arms wrapped around her knees. She heard another door open and closed then let her self break apart. She cried silently, taking deep breaths then sobbing again.

He still remembered how she tried to be strong. How she tried her very best to be fine, after everything that happened. She carried herself gracefully even after people tried to push her down after their breakup. He truly regretted everything.

* * *

His eyes shot open and he took a few gasping breathes. Ignoring the way his heart pounded in his chest, he tried to calm himself. He had another nightmare, just like before. It was the same place, same person, same voice he heard every damn time he had a nightmare. Usually, he'd ignore the nightmares and try to sleep some more, but tonight he couldn't.

It felt like as if it were only yesterday they had their fight. He couldn't ignore how much the pang on his chest felt, no other girl had that effect on him except Her. Looking at the small digital clock on his bedside table, he realised it was only a few weeks before the wedding. He would have to face her again.

_Fuck._

* * *

**A/N: Pretty short, had to cut it since I'll be putting Isabelle's POV on the next chapter. I'll make it up to you guys on the next chapter. I'm still debating on which wedding theme I should go with because they're all romantic, you can leave suggestions down on the review/comment box and guess who Clary's bringing to Maia and Jordan's wedding! I'll talk to y'all soon, ciao xx**


	16. Chapter 16

_**I am all alone without you, my days are dark without a glimpse of you.**_

* * *

"This has got to be the most weirdest thing I've done today." She rolled her eyes, and looked at Jace. He was fidgeting.

"Trust me, I know." Jace said, holding out his hand to her.

Sniggering at each other, he pulled her into his stiff arms. The two did a sort of awkward sway to and fro on the empty dance floor, they lightly laughed as they did. She could feel him shaking.

"Would you stop shaking, I don't bite." She told him, trying make a joke.

He sighed, "Sorry, I'm just . . . . " He trailed off then spun them around with a spinning swirl of their arms, making her laugh. He moved them to the gentle rhythm of the music.

He spun her once more, "uncomfortable?" She suggested, smirking.

He grimaced, "I was actually going for nervous, but you can say that." He said with a tip to the side.

She shuffled backwards, with one eyebrow raised, "What do you mean you're nervous?"

He started to fidget again, but before he could say anything she already raced past him to say it first, "Is this about the dance at Maia's wedding?"

He didn't answer at first, but it was all the confirmation she needed.

"YOU'RE ACTUALLY GOING TO DO IT?" She shrieked, "Why didn't Maia tell me this?!"

He was pretty sure the neighbors heard her shriek, but right now he couldn't care less.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE CALLED ME SOONER, THE WEDDING IS A WEEK FROM NOW AND YOU'RE NERVOUS AS FUCK RIGHT NOW. I BET YOU'LL MELT INTO A PUDDLE AS SOON AS YOU SEE HER-"

"Does she know?" He asked her in her mid-rant about how stupid he was for not calling her sooner.

"I bet she doesn't." She started to grin, something that creeped Jace.

"Are you just going to stand there and grin evilly, or teach me how to dance?" He asked, breaking her train of thoughts.

She snapped out of her thoughts and started to boss him, "Well, what are we waiting for?!"

* * *

"Sooooooo?" Isabelle said dragging the 'o' as Maia sat on one of the sofa's that were facing the changing rooms

Isabelle was in a long gown that was in ecru, it had a deep V neckline where Isabelle's ruby necklace rested just above her cleavage and had two strings that were used to tie around the back of Isabelle's neck and was backless

Clary pulled the curtains back and faced Maia, dressed in long gown that was also in ecru, like Isabelle's dress it also had a V-neck, but didn't run deep and her V-neck was an illusion while her dress was also backless.

Seelie was dressed also in a gown that was the same colour, but her gown had an inverted V halter while her back wasn't showing too much skin.

The last one to open their changing room's curtain was Maureen who was in a similar colour as the others, but wasn't revealing too much skin. Something that Isabelle would have called a 'conservative dress' it had a high neckline that also had an illusion just like Clary's in the front while her back was also covered by a sheer illusion too.

Maia beamed at them with happiness, "I can't really believe I'm going to get married next week!" her eyes started swelling with tears and the girls ran to her and tackled her into a hug.

"Don't worry, we'll still have time to meet up!" Maureen said, earning approvals from the girls.

"Plus, I don't think Jordan's planning on locking you inside the bedroom for your whole life." Seelie smirked, as Maia turned red and the other girls laughed.

"I can't wait to see you in the dress!" Isabelle said, clapping her hands happily.

"Patience, young one." Maia joked.

"I feel like it was just yesterday that we were walking out of school with our toga's and diploma's." Clary laughed, as the others also agreed.

"Well gals, I think these are our dresses!" Seelie exclaimed, excitement in her eyes.

"Next stop, Bridal Shower!" Isabelle cheered.

* * *

"So, how are you?" Jon asked as Jordan walked inside the living room and flopped down the sofa while Jon was sitting on the other couch.

"What are you, a therapist?" Jordan said, earning a snicker from Magnus.

He looked up from his position and turned to Magnus, "Is everything set?"

Magnus raised one eyebrow at him as he narrowed his eyes, "Do you actually think I, Magnus Bane, would throw a bachelor party that was lousy and boring? Hun, be prepared to be blown away." He said, "Only a week from now and you'll be a married man by next Saturday. What do you say we make the best of what you are to be losing next week?" Magnus smirked, as Jon groaned.

"Please, don't suggest going to another male strip club." He whined, covering his eyes with his hands as he stood up and walked to the kitchen.

"I was only suggesting!" Magnus called over. Rolling his eyes at Jon and then grinned at Jordan, "So lover boy?"

He sighed, "Do you want me to end up chopped and in a bag?"

Magnus started to look like he was considering when Jordan got up and followed Jon to the kitchen.

"You guys are no fun!" He heard Magnus yelling.

He saw Jon sitting in the bar stool and went over to him, "So you actually went to a male strip club, huh?" He teased.

* * *

**A/N: I may or may not be able to update this a few times this coming month, my grades are failing and I'm a candidate for those failed students. What's pretty embarrassing is that I'm supposed to graduate Junior High School and I just want to kill myself right now. Anyway, back to our story; so I did my research, which took me a long time, and I finally, again I say FINALLY, know who can be the maid of honor and bridesmaids! I want you guys to guess WHO THE MAID OF HONOUR AND BRIDESMAIDS ARE, I'll probably update when I can cause I'm going to take remedial classes for SCIENCE, yes I failed in SCIENCE. Wish me luck cause I'm going to miss reading and updating stories *****sobs in a corner***** DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW WHO THEY ARE! CIAO XX**


	17. Chapter 17

_**With you here by my side, I'm in ecstasy **_

* * *

"I think you're good to go and can even do a tango." She smiled up at him. The whole day involved him stepping on her toes, dropping her and even to the point where he spun her too fast for the rhythm.

"Sorry again for stepping on your toes," He apologetically smiled, "and for dropping you . . . and also for spinning you too fast that you fell down." He grinned sheepishly.

"Tsk," She said, "Good thing I could teach you how to dance, we wouldn't want you stepping on Clary's foot." She laughed.

Jace looked up to where the clock was hanging on the wall, "Oh, I need to run and get my suit from the tailor!"

"Well, what are you waiting for? Don't worry I can show my way out." She smiled at him; he hugged her as thanks and quickly left.

She grabbed her phone from the side pocket of her duffel bag and called Maia.

"_Still have any toes left?" Maia said as she answered._

"Ha ha, very funny," She said, "In fact, I still have ten toes in count."

"_At least he wasn't such a bad dancer, or else he would've made a fool out of himself and Maryse would have to drag his arse back to his room."_

"Speak for yourself, my toes suffered. Anyway, he just left and ran to fetch his suit."

"_Was he nervous?" Maia snickered._

"You bet he was!" She exclaimed, "Magnus just texted me and was asking if I wanted to accompany him to a male strip club." She wrinkled her nose.

"_I thought Magnus knew you didn't swing that way?"_

"He does, maybe he's just trying to pester me." She said, Maia laughed on the other line.

"_Maybe, anyway I need to drop by at Clary's care to join me?" _

"I think I'll pass, I still have to go to Helen's. Say hi to Clary for me." She said as she picked up her duffel bag and walked out of the room.

"_Sure, see you at my wedding!" Maia bade, ending their call._

* * *

"How are the boys doing?" Isabelle asked, once she heard Simon call for her at the entrance of their home. She called him to the kitchen and asked once she felt his presence enter.

"Pretty good, Magnus said he just finished ordering the last stuff we need for the bachelor party." He said, walking to the two-door fridge and pulled out a soda.

"I hope he didn't order any male strippers that pops out of random cakes." She said mindlessly, Simon almost choked on the soda he was drinking, but covered it with a cough.

"Alec's been pretty distant to Magnus-"

"I know! He's driving Magnus nuts and who knows what Magnus has in plan for the bachelor party, he tends to forget certain things when he's going nuts. He called me ten times today, asking random question if he should take Chairman Meow to the reception or which suit looks good on Chairman Meow. That brother of mine-" Soon as she started to rant, Simon noticed her holding a spatula and walked to the stove where she was currently cooking. COOKING. Simon's eyes grew wide as he realized what Isabelle was doing.

"What're you cooking?" Simon asked, Isabelle grew quite then suddenly smiled at him.

"Pasta!" She said, "I'm currently cooking the ground pork we need." Simon took a look at the ingredients and spices that were beside them; fish sauce, spinach, salmon, vinegar, eggs and other ingredients.

"I texted you that I was bringing home chinese noodles from that favorite noodle house you liked." He said.

"You texted?" She asked, placing the spatula on the counter to grab her phone, but Simon beat her to it.

"I guess I was out of signal when I texted you-"

"But you weren't even carrying any noodle boxes when you came." Isabelle said.

"I must have left them inside the car!" He said, "You know how distracted I get when I think of you."

"Such a charmer." She giggled as he walked backwards to the hallway and disappeared.

"Oh well, guess I'll just bring this to Clary's tomorrow." She sighed.

Outside the kitchen, Simon was leaning on the wall for support, his phone on one hand as he texted Jace.

**Jace: Tell Izzy that I have my suit with me already, Sherwin.**

**Simon: HELP! IZZY'S COOKING PASTA, AND MY NAME'S NOT SHERWIN! IT'S SIMON. S-I-M-O-N! SIMON!**

**Jace: Good lord, why on earth did you leave that woman alone in the kitchen?! Simon, Sherwin, same name.**

**Simon: I just got home from Eric's, I didn't know she'd be cooking. THEY AREN'T THE SAME. OH MY GOD.**

**Jace: Indeed, oh my god, I mean how on earth did you not think of Izzy and your kitchen?**

**Simon: JUST HELP ME, COULD YOU PASS BY THAT NOODLE HOUSE IZZY'S DYING TO EAT EVERY TIME AND GRAB ONE OF HER FAVORITE NOODLES THERE?**

**Jace: What am I, your servant?**

**Simon: Please, oh perfect one.**

**Jace: Sure, meet me down at your lobby in thirty minutes.**

**Simon: Thanks, Clare-bear!**

**Jace: Fuck you, Sam.**

**Simon: Someone's very sensitive. **

**Jace: Oh just shut the fuck up so I can buy your damn noodles, rat face.**

* * *

"What do you think?" Magnus asked, his phone's camera facing Chairman Meow, who was in a cute little black and red bowtie suit.

"Hmm, not too shabby." Clary said from the other line, Magnus had texted her to facetime him saying it was very important.

"I don't think it'll look good with the theme though." Magnus sighed.

"Hey, where's Alec anyway?" Clary asked, from Magnus' phone, Clary's hair was in a messy bun and a paintbrush behind her hear. There were smudges of charcoal across her left cheek.

"I don't know, doll." He rolled his eyes.

"Shouldn't-"

"I feel like my energy has been drained, I'm afraid we have to continue this tomorrow, Clare. Ciao!" Before Clary could say anything, Magnus quickly ended the video call and turned around to see Chairman Meow looking at him with a bored expression.

"Don't you dare judge me." He said, narrowing his eyes at Chairman Meow who seemed to observe him as he walked pass by and shut the door to their room.

* * *

**A/N: I'm backkkk, and I bring good news! I passed my remedial which means I'll be able to walk up the stage and get my certificate, which is on the 30th of March and I'm super excited! Anyway, any thoughts on what's going on with Magnus and Alec? Leave your theories, thoughts down below!**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Every time I see you, I die a little more**_

* * *

_One hour before the wedding . . ._

He breathed in slowly, fastening the onyx cufflinks on his dress shirt.

_Breathe in_

_Breathe out_

He then reached for his white slim tie, tying it around his neck then took a look at himself in the mirror.

He was handsome, yes, but what would she think?

Smoothing down the collar of his dress shirt, he only had a few minutes before heading down the lobby, where she was currently waiting. Probably.

He shuffled across the room, looking for his watch.

"Where the hell did I-" He said, but a sharp knock pierced through the silent atmosphere of his hotel room.

"Jace, we have to go." He recognized Simon's voice and started to head for the door.

He opened the door and soon walked to the open kitchen, "Let me just grab my watch-"

"We don't have time for that, come on." Simon said, grabbing his arm and leading him to the hallway.

"Why are we such in a hurry?" Jace asked, dismissing his search for his watch as he looked at Simon for answers, but then they both heard another door opening.

Both men turned to the direction where they heard and saw Jocelyn Morgenstern walking outside and were talking to someone.

That someone walked outside the room, following Jocelyn without looking at what was ahead of them.

"Clary," Simon inhaled sharply, the redhead looked ahead of them and saw Simon and Jace, both frozen in their spot, "Hi." He waved.

But she wasn't looking at Simon; her gaze was directed to Jace, who also had his gaze on her.

_Beautiful._

The first word that popped into Jace's mind, she looked like a goddess.

It felt like time had stopped.

Everyone was silent; no one dared to speak up, but soon both adults realized they were holding each other's gazes that Clary suddenly turned pink from embarrassment. She was the first one to look away.

"Jocelyn." Simon greeted her.

"Jace," Jocelyn said, "Simon." She nodded at them.

"We should probably go down the lobby now, before Isabelle kicks my ass." Simon said, but was staring both at Clary and Jace.

"That's a good idea." Clary said, brushing past them as she avoided eye contact with Jace.

* * *

**A/N: This is probably a POV of Jace and the next chapter will be Clary's, again thank you for the reviews! I suppose I should tell you guys that I'll probably be a bit occupied this month, I've been taking entrance exams from different universities and looking for a place to stay before school starts again, but don't fret because I will not be abandoning this story for a long period of time :) I've been listening to my High School Musical playlist to keep me inspired! Thank you again for the patience!**


	19. Chapter 19

_**You're on my mind; you're in my heart.**_

* * *

Isabelle done a great job with everything on the wedding, Maia was on her way already. I opened the wooden doors a bit just to see who was there, Jordan was standing there down the aisle, a couple of friends and mostly Maia and Jordan's family. It was decided that Jordan and Maia would have wedding with their family and close friends only, Isabelle had probably allowed one or two photographers from the outside then the official wedding photographer.

There was a minor setback with our dresses, but Isabelle had it covered. The day before the wedding, Isabelle had us try out new bridesmaid dresses that were beautiful. The dress was lace sheath and had a deep V halter neckline and was plunging down the back with illusion straps, it was a dress that Isabelle approved of.

I heard the sound of a vehicle stopping by and I knew it was Maia. Isabelle and I were the first one to help Maia out. Maia's wedding dress screamed understated drama. It was a fit and flare kind of dress that had a fitted lace bodice and folds of tulle and chic organza that created a voluminous skirt. The top had a sweetheart neckline, and covered buttons over the zipper closure. Her hair was piled on top and a veil covering her.

"You nervous?" Isabelle asked.

"Heck, I was shaking throughout the whole ride!" Maia exclaimed, "You'll be next, Lightwood."

"I got everything planned already." Isabelle said, winking at Simon's direction leaving him confused.

I stayed out from their conversation because I couldn't exactly relate to them; here they are talking about their future with their partners while I'm standing here and still couldn't move on from the last guy who broke my heart.

"Okay, places everyone!" Isabelle said, gathering out attention and stepping beside Simon.

One by one, we were walking out of the doors.

It felt awkward that the person who I was walking down the aisle was said last guy who broke my heart. I continued to look straight into Isabelle's back, not making any contact with him.

Soon when Isabelle and Simon walked down the aisle, we were next. I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Pushing aside the awkwardness and grabbed his arm. He stilled and inhaled too.

Putting on my best smile, we walked down the aisle facing our friends and family.

As soon as we walked down the aisle, it seemed like time froze and it felt like the aisle was getting longer and longer. I was waiting for the ground beneath me to swallow me alive, any minute now.

I used to dream about this, where I was the bride and the man I loved was waiting for me down the aisle. I would imagine him, grinning as he watched me walk towards him.

It was one of those dreams that I force myself to forget.

"Slow down, you seem like you're in a hurry." He whispered.

"Maybe I am." I replied.

"Can we talk?" He asked.

"We already are." I said, I was in no mood to have a chat with him.

"Clary-"

He didn't continue further because we already reached the end of the aisle and I let go of his arm, standing next to Isabelle.

Isabelle then coughed loudly.

I looked at her; she raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Oh shut up." I groaned quietly.

"I wasn't saying anything." She whispered.

"Yeah, right." Snickering, I turned my attention to Maia who begun to walk down the aisle, she was smiling brightly.

I turned to the direction of Jordan who was trying not to cry at the sight of Maia.

As soon as Maia reached the altar, Jordan held her hand tightly and kissed her knuckles.

Maybe someday I could find a guy who was like that. Someone who would love me like that.

* * *

**A/N: Note to self, I need to work out on the details thoroughly. Hello! Let me start of first with a BIG THANK YOU to those who reviewed, followed and hit the favourite button on the last chapter! Heads up to those who might be expecting the wedding procession, I'll be skipping that and we'll be starting off the next chapter when they're at the reception. I can't make any promises that the next chapter would be longer. I'm sorry! Anyway, if you have any comments and whatnot feel free to leave a review and I'll try to answer them!**

** Brenna345 : I'm still leaning on my High School Musical playlist for inspiration LOL! I can't hold any promises, but I'll try making them longer. Like I just said, I'd be skipping the wedding part mostly and start off with the reception, expect a little surprise! ;) Thank you for reviewing!**

** Caitlin smith : Thank you for the compliment, expect Jocelyn to drop-by on some future chapters. Thank you for reviewing!**

** oesteffel : Who knows? Simon has impeccable timing! LOL, but really Isabelle would kick his ass if he were late X3. Thanks for reviewing!**

** Debra Williams : Thank you! I have something special planned for the next chapter, just wait till you see! Thank you for reviewing!**


	20. Chapter 20

_**"I think that cupid is up to something."**_

* * *

Just like what they did at the chapel, the pairs one by one had to go through the door that was holding the reception.

Which meant she had to hold Jace's arm again.

She walked to where the other groomsmen and bridesmaid were standing. Isabelle, Seelie and Maureen were standing close to the guys, Magnus, Alec, Simon, Jon were there. A few feet away, Maia was standing, waiting and was holding onto Jordan's arm.

As if Maia could sense a gaze on her, she quickly spotted where Clary was and gave a nervous smile. Nodding back at her, she walked close to gang and while the others were already waiting at the entrance. Any minute they were about to walk outside and her partner wasn't there.

"Where the fuck could he be?" Clary mumbled.

She felt the atmosphere changed, the people soon piped down. Turning around, she saw what caused the change. There on the back entrance was Jace, but there was a small hand that was holding onto his arm, it was none other than Kaelie Whitewillow's hand.

She could feel the other people's gaze on her, waiting for her to attack Kaelie on the spot. Of course, the people could feel the tension between the two women. No one wanted to get on Clary's bad side so they zipped their mouths and held on to what was coming next.

Kaelie had her eyes narrowed at Clary, still holding onto Jace's arm. Clary had to hold back a growl. Kaelie was looking at her like she had beaten Clary at some game and won the prize.

Thankfully, Isabelle was the first one to speak, "What are you doing here?" She demanded.

Kaelie then looked at Isablle and smiled sickly, "I'm just . . . " Kaelie trailed off then glanced back at Clary who was glaring at her, "Making sure Jacey gets here safe."

"Please," Clary scoffed, "Even Magnus' cat wouldn't come near that shitface. So no need to worry with that bleached air-filled head of yours." She said, crossing her arms and earning a "Hey!" fromJace who was just standing there beside Kaelie.

"Why you little!-" Kaelie started to yell when Maia cut her off.

"Enough! Kaelie you shouldn't even be here!" Maia growled, already irritated with the blonde, "Get out!" She said.

Kaelie huffed at that, and turned to Jace, "Jacey-"

"I think you should go back to the reception, Kaelie." Jace said calmly.

"Fine!" Kaelie snapped, letting go of Jace's arm and walked out.

"Thank god!" Clary said, with a raise of her arms dramatically earning a few chuckles from the people, "Get over here, shitface. We still need to walk outside together."

"Yes ma'am." He smirked.

Turning around so that her back faced him, she said, "Wipe that smirk off your face, Herondale."

He couldn't help but grin at her. She may not have noticed, but some things never changed between their exchange or banters.

Now as he stood beside her, she connected her arm with his. The double doors opened, and they could hear the faint voice of the host announcing Simon and Isabelle. The two shared a look before they walked outside together, arms linked.

Soon it was their turn to walk down together.

"Ready?" She heard Jace ask.

Looking up at him since she only reached his chin, she rolled her eyes and mumbled, "Whatever." before they started walking. Much like how they practiced the day before, their footsteps were in sync, smiling at the cameras that were flashing and before they know it they've reached their table.

But what Jace didn't notice was the glare Kaelie was throwing at Clary, who had a smug smile plastered on her face.

* * *

**A/N: I haven't actually paid much attention that we have reached 200 reviews, but now that I noticed it THANK YOU SO MUCH! We've hit a milestone and I could not have done that without you guys! SHOUTOUT TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED LAST CHAPTER TOO!**

**Anyway, right now I'm spending my summer here at my best friend's house, well you could probably call it a summer house and there isn't really a stable connection here so that's the worse part, but I've managed to find bits of inspiration here! THANK AGAIN TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED, FOLLOWED AND PRESSED THE FAVORITE BUTTON!**

**Leave your thoughts and comments down below! I'll reply to those who reviewed on the next chapter! Till then, ciao! X**


	21. Chapter 21

_**I hate you, I love you**_

* * *

She was stunning and he probably should stop staring at her like some creep hiding in the bushes, but he couldn't. Not when she was the center of his attention, not when everytime he hears her laugh butterflies erupt inside his stomach.

Get a hold of yourself! You are not a fifteen year old teenager. He thought, letting out a stray cough he directed his eyes from Clary to the happily wedded couple, Maia and Jordan. He knew the couple way back in high school along with Alec and the others.

He heard glasses clinking at a nearby table, laughter erupting from the people who sat there and then he hears hers. Internally groaning from turning his head to get a glance, she saw her standing between the two people who were seated on the chairs.

She had that smile that he loves seeing from her, the familiar twinkle in her eyes when she was in her comfort zone. He'd give up everything he had just so that she could smile at him like that just one more time.

"Sorry I'm late, I got caught in traffic." He saw _Him_ approaching Clary and the group, his hands automatically grabbing ahold of hers.

He should be the one holding her hand, not that prick.

But she wasn't his to claim.

Narrowing his eyes at the man. He turned back around just in time as Clary glances at his table.

Holding back his temper for the time being.

* * *

She swore she saw him looking at this table.

Maintaining a calm posture, she smiles and laughs around the group while she feels his heated gaze at her.

_Just one look_

She thought, but her mind stopped her from doing what her heart told.

_He's probably just looking for someone_

Her rational side told her.

_But what if he was really looking at her?_

She itched to turn her head to the side.

_Don't give in._

Her mind keeps on telling her.

Suddenly, she felt a larger hand encasing her right hand with his.

Her heart started racing.

But she felt his hand cold.

No, Jace's hand was always warm. This wasn't his.

She counted up to three before she turned to see the person's face. Holding her breath,

One...

Two...

Three...

She saw black onyx eyes looking back at her with a smile.

Sebastian Verlac, swooping in for chaste kiss on her lips.

* * *

The sound of a glass shattering could be heard beside Clary's table, chairs screeching, a few people swearing, blood oozing from a furious blonde's palm and a very amused Magnus watching the scene unfold.

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN! So it begins, but first I'd like to apologize for being terrible writer again. School has taken over my time and I haven't grabbed the chance to revise this or prooread, I do hope this pleases you guys :-) As much as I love to answer all of your questions right now, I'll be shedding light to some questions in the next chapter, which I havealready started on and will be sure to proofread it before publishing it, I'll see you all next time! **


End file.
